role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
Grogan
Grogan (グラグラン Gurugan) is a weird spider-skeleton kaiju and a RP character used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality Grogan's personality is very vague and unknown at the moment, though Grogan appears to have a lust for destruction and likes being stealthy and enjoys surprise attacks. Grogan is like a ninja, by being both stealthy and well-prepared but on the other hand. When he makes his earthquakes, everybody can hear him....but nobody knows that their coming from him precisely. History Debut: Disco Earthquake Grogan made his first appearance where he attacked the city of Kagoshima, causing some earthquakes. As Grogan burst out from the ground, right away he struck down a building with his hooked hand, slicing it into two and then shot various webs against many vehicles down below. Before he could continue more of his rampage however, FlamingoMask then appeared and shot at him with a light beam, sending Grogan back. As FlamingoMask got into battle position; two new combatants entered the fight; Disco Megalon, a disco-themed villain and Lucah Whitepaws, a new hero. As FlamingoMask battled Disco Megalon, Lucah Whitepaws fought off against Grogan. Grogan fired several webs at Lucah, to which Lucah just destroyed them by firing her white flames down at them, then striking Grogan. Lucah then made a pillar of white flame behind Grogan and sends it towards him. Grogan was blasted by the pillar of light and screeched. Grogan retaliated by jumping up and landing down with a hard stomp, causing an earthquake stomp against Lucah, blasting Lucah back into a buildings. Lucah then slammed a beam of light into Grogan, to which Grogan blasted a stream of webs against Lucah. Lucah leaps over the webs, setting her scimitar into white flames again and slashing at Grogan from above. Grogan screeched as he was hit by the flames and rolled over. Grogan then jumped up and swung his blade and hook hands against Lucah; Lucah cried out as the slashes draw blood. Lucah then made a pillar of divine flame burst out from under Grogan. Grogan attempted to retaliate by firing some fiery gas from his mouth at the flame burst, but Lucah wasn't him get away that easy; Lucah then leaped over Grogan, slashing him in one large arc along the way. Guruguran was hit by the slash, sending him flying by the arc, making him crash into several buildings. Grogan then crash-landed against the buildings, sending a big explosion of dirt and debris. Defeated, Grogan then let out one last roar and then burrowed away, retreating for now. The Return of the Mutant Godzilla Clones Grogan reappeared in New York to wreak havoc alongside his fellow Heck monster Rudongo and Dr. Cube's monster The Grudyin. Grogan sliced a building in half, to which then a plasma fireball was fired at Guruguran. Gamera had arrived! Grogan shot some webs at Gamera to which Gamera then dodged the webs, charging forwards and smashing his elbow right into Grogan. Grogan stabbed his sword-hand into Gamera, to which Gamera blocked the stab with his hand, green blood dripping from the wound. Gamera then grabbed The Grudyin and threw him over his shoulder, hurling against Grogan. Grogan then got back up and regrouped with Rudongo and Gabara, all three charged in to fight Gamera. Before Grogan could strike Gamera however, an atomic beam then hit him and Rudongo; Death Battle Godzilla had appeared to fight in the battle. Grogan roared and then slashed his sword-hand and hook-hand against Death Battle Godzilla, to which Death Battle Godzilla grabbed Grogan by the arm, throwing him down to the ground. Grogan then blasted a stream of flames from his mouth at Death Battle Godzilla, to which Death Battle Godzilla blasted his atomic beam back at Grogan, causing Grogan to stagger back. At that moment however, the ground began to shake underneath the combatants area; it shook loudly and steam erupted from the cracks of the ground, almost like a volcano; out from the ground came out a huge explosion of fiery dirt and debris, revealing a giant mutant Gojian clone; Cancergojira. As the other two Mutant Godzilla clones rise from the ground (Leukocytegojira and Spermgojira), Grogan charged at Cancergojira. Cancergojira grabbed Grogan by the arms and began to burn Grogan's arms with his boiling hot skin, badly burning Grogan's arms. Grogan staggered back and then fired a stream of flames and webs at Cancergojira in retaliation. Cancergojira then blasted atomic beams from his arms at Grogan, sending Grogan flying against several buildings, crashing into them and creating a massive fiery explosion. Grogan came out from the explosion, set on fire to which then Cancergojira blasted his atomic breath from his mouth against Grogan, causing Grogan to burst into flames and creating a fiery explosion, killing Grogan. Abilities * Webs: 'Grogan can shoot out streams of sticky webs from his horn on his head. * '''Hook Hand: '''Grogan's right hand is a giant hook that he can use for combat. * '''Sword Hand: '''Grogan's left hand is a giant sword that he can use to slice and dice against his opponents and is even strong enough to slice through boulders. * '''Flammable Gas: '''Grogan can spew a flammable stream of gas from his mouth that can set many things on fire. * '''Extraordinary Jumper: '''Grogan can jump up to very high heights. * '''Earthquakes: '''Once Grogan burrows underground and starts stomping, Guruguran can cause powerful earthquakes. On ground Grogan can simply stomp hard, creating these earthquakes. * '''Burrowing: '''Grogan is an excellent burrower. Trivia * His roar was the same as King Ghidorah's iconic roar. * Guruguran was originally going to debut in Heck along with Denomon and Gold Satan, but was cut out for the time due to Gallibon the Destroyer not knowing what he was going to do with him at the time. * For the longest time Grogan's name was incorrectly translated as "'Guruguran". Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Category:Demons Category:Kaiju Category:Bestial Kaiju Category:Undead Category:Genius Intelligence Category:Chaotic Evil Category:TV Show Character Category:Tokusatsu Category:Tokusatsu Character Category:Tokusatsu Villains Category:Villains Category:Aliens Category:Deceased Category:Arachnids Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer)